The present invention relates, in general, to tracking and recovery systems and systems for tracking and recovering humans. More particularly, it discloses a system employing a self-powered, self-maintained transceiver, small enough to be implanted in a human, for locating, tracking, and recovering persons in distress, such as kidnap victims, people encountering adverse circumstances while in the wilderness, victims of heart attacks and the like.